The Immunopathology Core will perform tissue processing, in situ hybridization, and immunohistochemistry for SCOR investigators, their associates, and the Human Subjects (Core B) and Mouse Transgenic Cores (Core D). Because each project and Cores B and D propose numerous experiments requiring histological processing of samples and microscopic detection techniques, the Immunopathology Core will be an integral and essential component of this SCOR Project. The Core will be staffed by experienced personnel supported fully by this SCOR and will occupy dedicated and equipped laboratory space. To expedite the processing of samples, the Core will be organized into functional subcomponents, or laboratories, which are defined by the services provided. The Histology Laboratory will process samples, cut sections, perform histological staining, and store blocks. The Immunology Laboratory will perform immunostaining, assist investigators in preparing immunoreagents, and maintain commonly used reagents. The Molecular Biology Laboratory will perform in situ hybridizations, including labeling probes, and store commonly used probes. Most tissue and cell samples will be collected and submitted by personnel associated with the Human Subjects and Mouse Transgenic Cores. Each sample will be catalogued and labeled with the same identifying code used by the Human Subjects and Mouse Transgenic Cores or by individual Projects. Investigators and their associates will complete a Work Order form, which will be used to catalogue the work requested and to record the date that each task is completed. The quality and results of analytical assays will be reviewed by Dr. Parks with the SCOR Investigator or the Coinvestigator who is responsible-for the experiment.